


Fan Art- BokuAka Red Strings of Fate 2

by Bokuto-san (Lady_Lightning)



Series: Haikyuu Red Strings of Fate [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27571534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Lightning/pseuds/Bokuto-san
Summary: Fanart inspired by chapter 16 of Everything Led To You
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Haikyuu Red Strings of Fate [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986097
Kudos: 7





	Fan Art- BokuAka Red Strings of Fate 2

**Author's Note:**

> I oop~
> 
> Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> See you soon! ;)


End file.
